


Thou and I

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84





	Thou and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).




End file.
